Sacrifice
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: She was a sacrifice for the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and events don't turn out the way she expected. AU RoLu. Will have a few extra chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

 **Summary** **\- She was a sacrifice for the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and events don't turn out the way she expected. AU RoLu**

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fic, and I adore RoLu, and I have no idea how that actually came to be. I was honestly trying to make a non-AU one, but this one came easier, and I like the storyline to this one. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like.**

-0-

She heard the news three days ago. Although it was a tradition in her village, it never really sunk in that she would one day be one of the lucky maidens. _'Yeah, lucky…'_ she thinks with heavy sarcasm.

Lucy Heartfilia, a young woman of seventeen, of the wealthy Heartfilia family, was the next sacrifice to the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum. According to legend, Skiadrum was a large black dragon who lurked in the shadows of the high, rocky cliffs of the villages' mountains. Witnesses claim that he ventures down into the valley in a large shadow shape. No one has actually seen him in all of his glorious enormity.

There had been several times when Lucy was accompanying her friends when she felt as if she was being observed, but with each glance around, she saw no one. A time or two she voiced her thoughts to her friends.

"I swear I feel like I'm being watched!"

"Haha, it's probably Skiadrum!" her friend Natsu laughed.

"That's not funny…"

Her friends were great, but sometimes they were too much.

She hasn't seen a single one of them since she was informed her current role. Lucy had pretty much been locked away from her family and friends with very little contact from people over the last three days of her confinement. They tried desperately to get her out of it, but the elders refused.

The young woman was wearing a white summer dress and sandals – the clothing all sacrifices wore. Her wide, brown eyes glimmered with tears as she stared at the clock on the wall.

' _Five more minutes,'_ she laments. Every dream and desire she had for her life will never come to pass. Her friends will begin careers, get married, have children and grow old while her fate is to be eaten by a dragon for the sake of the villages' protection.

' _Why me?'_ she thought. For several days she asked herself this. Her eyes widened before diming. _'How selfish am I? All my predecessors had to have thought the same thing.'_ She realized she wasn't the only one whose life was thrown away.

A knock sounded on the door. She jumped, startled from her deep contemplation. With one final inhale and exhale, she stood and walked toward the door that clicked open. "It's time." The man said and those were the last words she would hear from another human being.

-0-

She wished she could fight herself, but she accepted her fate moments before she entered the carriage to her destination. The morning sun shimmered through her golden locks and the small breeze wafted them around gently. _'So this is it, huh?'_ she thought dejectedly. _'They tie you to a post and leave you there. What a great village I lived in.'_ The elders left only a minute ago, making haste to return home before Skiadrum appeared to devour them all. Unfortunately, the rocky terrain was hard for a carriage to maneuver around, but the clattering of hooves disappeared.

Lucy wondered how her friends would react, although she knew they tried everything to get her off the hook. Gray, Erza and Natsu put up the most fight, she heard. They were bashing skulls and the soldiers of the village had to step in and apprehend them for their defiance. She was also moved to another location so they wouldn't find her. She could only imagine their reaction to learn that she was sent off to be a dragons' appetizer.

She struggled against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back. Her skin was beginning to chaff they tied it so tight. The young maiden felt the desire to cry, but she was done with that. If she was going to be eaten by a dragon she wanted to have as much dignity as possible.

A thrumming noise shook the mountain slightly, causing a few loose rocks to tumble down the cliffs. The blonde felt fear finally grip her as the noise became louder. Time slowed down for the young heiress. Cresting the top of the mountain was a moving patch of black, growing in size as it slithered across the bulky terrain. It lay on the ground like shadow moves with each hour of the suns trek across the sky. Terror filled her as the shadow grew larger and slowly approached her. She rung her hands more, only to chaff her wrists until they were raw. All she wanted to do was run. It was a human instinct, wasn't it? Fear is a natural defense mechanism and she thought she could face it, but when it came to that moment it shattered.

It stopped a few short feet from her now, stalling momentarily. Suddenly something was coming out of the shadow. Lucy could only watch in wide-eyed horror as the beast revealed itself. No creature was as massive as he was.

She almost died when he was muzzle to muzzle with her staring at her with large, red eyes. It exhaled and she could feel the force of it sway her dress and hair, and disturb the pebbles at her feet.

Just as she thought she was going to be devoured in one quick bite he pulled back and her hands were suddenly released.

"Ah!" she caught herself onto her knees before remembering the creature in front of her.

He was still staring at her. _"Do not be afraid, young one. I will not harm you."_ She gaped at him. The deep thrum of his voice echoed to her. She watched as he lay down and the action was similar to a dog.

Another black shadow crested the mountain and moved fast toward them; however, this one was much smaller. The dragon didn't seem bothered by it, but Lucy—understandably—stepped back. "You need to inform the villagers that you are not interested in sacrifices." A smaller masculine voice sighed.

A young man emerged from the darkness in the same manner as the dragon. Lucy watched with wide eyes, stupefied. He was around her age, perhaps a few years older, with crimson eyes. Although the right one was hidden behind messy black hair. A scar swept across the bridge of his nose, giving him a gorgeous, wild-boy look. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath a long black cloak and a long skirt-like material with red crosses outlined by yellow over his pants and armor shin guards across his boots. She noted a katana was also strapped to his left hip.

" _Now, Ryos,"_ the deep voice of the dragon rumbled, _"you cannot plan to take away all of my fun. Can you, my boy?"_ It sounded like laughter.

"My name is Rogue."

Lucy blinked, still trying to process what she's hearing. "So…" her voice broke the other two out of their conversation, and for the first time, the human male, looked at her. "You're not going to eat me...?"

A deep chuckle made the mountain quake. _"No, young one. I do not eat humans. Although I do enjoy playing with them when they are in my territory."_ She saw the fleeting image of a cat throwing a mouse in the air for fun and visibly paled. _"Not the way you are thinking, young one,"_ he laughed again. _"I meant the way I revealed myself to you."_ She didn't need him to elaborate any further. She got it but she wasn't sure he wasn't going to eat her.

"That's enough, Skiadrum," Rogue sighed.

The girl blinked, "Were you a sacrifice too?" she asked. The sacrifices from her village were all female so she wondered who he was.

His crimson orbs fell upon hers. "No." There was something different about this man. She has many handsome male friends and has seen many gorgeous men, but he was the first one she found attractive. "Skiadrum is more of a father to me," he finished lowly.

"What?" she looked confused.

" _I found Ryos as an infant and raised him as my own."_

"But you're a dragon! How could you have raised him without hands and other human stuff babies need?!" her reaction only furthered to amuse Skiadrum.

" _Magic,"_ he answered simply. The dragon only continued to confuse her so she stopped asking questions. _"I am Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, and this is Ryos, my son."_

The man interrupted, "I go by the name Rogue."

His reply was ignored by the dragon, but the blonde acknowledged his announcement. _"Who might you be, young one?"_

"Eh, Lucy…" she reluctantly replied. It's not everyday you get sacrificed to a dragon and he has pleasant conversation with you.

" _Lucy,"_ he supplied, as if learning it for the first time. _"I like it."_ She wondered if she should take that as a good sign.

"Eh, thanks…"

Rogue stepped up to her and she got a better look at him. He was even better looking up close. They stared at each other for a minute. Lucy was wondering what he wanted when he spoke. "Return to your village and tell them Skiadrum wants no more sacrifices."

"What have you done with the others?" she inquired. "And if he doesn't like sacrifices, where did that tradition begin?"

"Skiadrum used manipulation magic to change their memories. They have no memory of meeting him. We sent them to another village so they could rebuild their lives after your village disposes of them." Rogue explained. "And the idea of giving up human lives to a dragon started centuries ago, when dragons didn't exactly coexist with humans and the tradition became a truce between both races. I'm tired of this. It's the same every year."

" _You need to socialize more with your race, Ryos. There are other humans beside Sting who can offer friendship. I believed you would have made a new friend each year the sacrifices arrived. And I think some female companionship will dilute the intense rivalry you two share."_ Lucy thought Rogue looked annoyed, but his expression was greatly stoic and he remained silent. _"Perhaps Lucy would not mind."_

It took a moment before she completely understood what was being asked of her. She stared at the man who had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed as if to reign his irritation. Her gentle heart felt sad for him and she made up her mind. A bright and beautiful smile graced her lips, and her eyes sparkled. "I would love to be friends with Rogue." Her voice held genuine interest and made both males regard her. "I can introduce you to my friends!" she was excited now. "They are crazy and sometimes eccentric, but once you get past that they are great people."

Just then the heat of the early summer morning bearing down on her and she stumbled back to lean herself against a rock. She fanned herself, feeling the moisture gather at her clothing only to remember she's wearing white. She briefly noted that neither Skiadrum nor Rogue were bothered. And they either wearing black or covered in black scales.

Both males noticed her distress. _"Come,"_ Skiadrum's voice thundered as he faded into shadow, _"let us get out of this heat. Ryos."_

The blonde woman blinked as Rogue quietly approached her and couldn't help but think that he looks even better up close, even though he was wearing neutral expression. Next thing she knew she was in his arms bridal style and enveloped in black. She looked around in a mix of awe and curiosity. Today was full of a few new experiences. Her inattention missed Rogue's minute reddening of his cheeks before they were quickly schooled to his usual detachment.

Before Lucy knew it she found herself in a cave, though the entrance provided her some light. The air was much cooler and provided her heated skin with comfort. She heard the distinct sound of a droplets of water echo into a pool further in the mountain. Rogue's back was facing her. "Follow me," and she obeyed him as he stepped deeper into the pitch black.

"I can't see," she said when the darkness became too much and she stumbled. A squeak escaped her lips as she waited for impact. A large, calloused hand grasped her arm to prevent her from hurting herself.

"My apologies," Rogue's voice replied, it sounded musky to her. "We don't get visitors. Skiadrum and I can see very well in the dark. I'll be your eyes until we arrive." True to his word, he held her hand and guided her, letting her know when to step up and step down and where the bulky rocks were.

An ethereal light lay beyond. Lucy squinted as her eyes adjusted to its soft blueish glow. Her hand was released and she instantly berated herself for immediately missing its warmth and followed her companion through the entrance of the glowing cavern. She gaped in awe.

The area was huge. Of course it had to be if it had sheltered Skiadrum for centuries from dragon slayers. It was her first time in a cave. Since she was the Heartfilia heiress, she wasn't exactly expected to go on wild adventures but to be prim and proper—even if she had always wanted to go on one. She could see the diagrams of the caves she had seen in her library with stalactites, stalagmites, flowstones, columns, straws and drapes (1) all present here. The walls were mostly smooth, though there were some protruding stones sticking out from them. A large pool of glowing water lay within. Echoes of single droplets of water dribbled upon the surface, breaking the silence of the cave as it fell from the stalactite high above. The gentle blue glow was coming from the pool itself and danced across the walls and Skiadrum's massive bulk.

Ruby eyes watched the fascinated female gawk at the place he had called home for eighteen years. Her multiple expressions were a beautiful sight to behold. He'd seen her myriad of emotions with her friends when he was on errands in the village. The first time was when he caught an alluring scent that smelled vaguely of vanilla, strawberries and light and it wasn't bathed in perfume like nearly every woman in the village. When he found the source of the appealing smell he was instantly captured. On several occasions, he would lurk in the shadows and watch her. However, when he heard her tell her friends she believed she was being stalked he realized he was scaring her, something he never meant to do. After that, he backed off and left her alone.

He couldn't explain the mix of emotions he felt all at once when he saw her as this years' sacrifice.

Rogue felt his father's intense stare and shifted his gaze from the woman to him. Instant irritation grated his nerves when he realized his foster parent was giving him a smug grin. **"I see,"** the deeply amused voice thrummed through his head. **"You skipped your first mating season because you found someone else to pursue. However, you found your mate relatively fast. I had to wait two centuries. "** At the boy's silence he continued. **"There are several weeks before mating season officially begins, so now would be a good time to begin courting her. Who knows who else will try to woo her?"** he grinned even more when his son stiffened.

Lucy finally broke out of her stupor and turned to Rogue, only to find him and Skiadrum staring at each other, almost as if they were having a mental conversation. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on the dark haired man's shoulder. He flinched and she pulled away as he turned his head. She was about to speak when he spoke. "You must be thirsty." He led her to the pool and knelt down, cupping his hands and brought water to his lips and drank. She mimicked his actions. "This water is from a glacier. It's very pure." The water was cool and refreshing and tasted better than any water she had ever drank. She could see the bottom of the pool clearly.

When she finished, she looked at the red eyed man and smiled, "It's good." She was taken aback when a small smile twisted his lips. _'He has a gorgeous smile.'_

"Tell me about your friends," he said. Rogue chose to court her now, and had planned to since the moment he first caught her scent. "After, I will return you home and tell the village elders to stop the sacrifices."

Her smile was beautiful.

-0-

 **1) Basic cave details.**

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fic, and RoLu, so hopefully the characters are not too OOC. I hate it when they are way out of character. Hopefully it's believable. Leave a review so I know how it was and what I can do to do better.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **SPECIAL NOTE** **: I will make another chapter or two. The second one is currently in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment of this fic.**

-0-

Lucy hadn't had a moment's peace since she arrived home yesterday. Citizens openly gawked when they saw her alive and well. Even her friends, family and the elders were stunned speechless when they saw her. Moments later all of her loved ones gathered around her and gave her hugs that nearly squeezed the life out of her. Her mother even met her with tears.

After about five minutes everyone settled down and noticed her dark haired companion standing in the background who silently watched the whole event. Lucy quickly introduced him with a warm smile on her face then gave them a short account about the events that transpired when Rogue announced to the village elders Skiadrum's demand. He fibbed a bit by adding that Skiadrum has no trouble coming down to feed on them if they refuse, which instantly gained their promise to never have sacrifices again.

To celebrate their friends' safe return Lucy was all but pulled by her friends to their favorite place to hangout. When she realized Rogue lingered behind she released herself from several hands and walked back to him with a disheartened expression.

"You're not coming?" she asked, knowing that she invited him.

He shook his head, "Thank you, but I must decline. Another time perhaps."

Just then a petite blue haired woman appeared next to her blonde friend, "Invite him to tomorrow's picnic, Lu! There's plenty of food and it would be a great time to hang out tomorrow."

Lucy brightened at the idea and smiled at the man, "Yes! Can you come to the picnic tomorrow? We'll meet by the lake at eleven thirty and enjoy the water for a while so be sure to wear a swim suit. You can meet everyone there!"

"Juvia wants to meet love-rivals new friend! Who hopes will distract love-rival from my beloved Gray!" a second blue haired woman bound up behind the two girls.

Lucy snuggled into her pillow, excited that he promised to meet them tomorrow. After he departed, she was bombarded with questions from her female friends about him. Levy and Juvia being the worst. It took a few hours before she was able to give them satisfactory answers, even though she could see they weren't completely convinced she mentioned every little detail.

Everyone agreed it would be best to let Lucy get some rest after her exhausting day, much to her protests that fell on deaf ears. However, tomorrow would be an amazing day since Rogue would be added to her circle of friends. She was certain everyone would like him.

-0-

"So why do you smell like a woman?"

His best friend Sting arrived a few minutes ago and instantly the dragon slayers nose picked up Lucy's scent on him. Rogue knew if he didn't answer he would be bugged to no end.

"A friend."

A light blonde spiky haired man with blue eyes rose his scared right eyebrow at him, not completely buying his explanation. "A friend? You don't seriously expect me to believe that, do you?" he growled in irritation. The other young man didn't reply, just sat along the edge of the forest, sheltered within the treeline and watching the sun sink lower.

Cool blue orbs watched his silent friend. He'd never seen this kind of behavior from him before. While Rogue was the more reserved of the two he would normally give a straight answer, but this was evasive.

" _She was this years' sacrifice,"_ Skiadrum supplied. _"A beautiful one, wouldn't you agree Ryos?"_ the blonde noticed his friend stiffen upon the black dragons' words.

" _A potential mate then?"_ a large white dragon inquired. Weisslogia was Stings foster father.

Skiadrum chuckled deeply, _"It seems so. After all, I am aware of his errands around the village. Although they were not as frequent until recently."_

Sting was ignoring the conversation, although he comprehended every word clearly, but he couldn't believe his best friend of eighteen years had kept such details away from him. On several occasions Rogue blew off their hunting trips without explanation. But now he realized his friend was smitten. Part of him was pissed to learn that a girl had wedged herself in between him and his best friend but the other part knew that this would have happened eventually, just not so soon – and to be honest, he thought he would have been the first to find his mate. Rogue made previous statements that he didn't care about women yet. But here he was.

He sat himself down heavily with an annoyed sigh and ruffled the back of his hair. "So this is the reason you've been skipping out on all of our plans. Too bad, you missed the large elk I caught. That's going to feed me for at least a month." His friend was still quiet.

"So…what's she like…?" he ventured. "I mean, if you're so twitter-pated and can't talk she has to be something, am I right?"

"I want you to meet her for yourself."

" _You will have to bring her here so I can meet her too,"_ Weisslogia said. _"It is not every day I see humans other than you or Sting. I'd like to meet this female who has you acting strangely out of character from the Ryos I have known for eighteen years."_

Rogue was beginning to feel annoyed. This was never a problem because it had always been them. Now there was an outsider being brought into his small world. "Hn," he replied, feeling that this could be very bad for him.

"I'll pass." Sting's reply honestly surprised him. Usually he'd invite himself so this was a relief of sorts, although one day he did intend for them to meet. "I'll meet her another time."

The black haired man observed his friend closely. He was sure there was something turning in his head, but he couldn't put his finger on it. With a subtle sigh, he dropped the subject and listened to whatever the blonde wanted to talk about.

-0-

Lucy was in a great mood. She was watching all of her guy friends include Rogue in their circle for some guy talk several feet away from them, leaving the mass of girls lounging on the large picnic blanket Mirajane brought underneath the cool shade of a large oak tree. The men were laughing at something the dense salmon haired Natsu said, which quickly earned a rebuttal at one of Gajeel's comments.

From her position the blonde could see a small smile twist of Rogue's lips with at the show. Every one of her female friends watched her features soften and couldn't help but enjoy this moment. "So, Lucy, what is going only between you and Rogue?" Her silver haired friend, Mirajane asked. She enjoyed playing matchmaker with people she believed belonged together.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy broke from her stupor.

"Oh, come on Lu." Levy sang with a sly grin. "You have a smitten look in your eyes. You like him, don't you?" A second silver haired girl nodded, her features similar to Mirajane.

The blonde flushed red, "No I don't! I'm just happy he's having fun! There's nothing wrong with me being happy about that, is there?"

"Whatever you say, Lucy!" Mira chirped. "But I think you two would make an adorable couple!" She was daydreaming now.

"Juvia also thinks Love-rival and Rogue are highly compatible for each other."

Lucy sighed in resignation, but also glad her new friend was too occupied with the others to know he was the topic of their conversation. "Either way, you know that since I am the Heartfilia heiress I'm going to be married off anyway. My dad is already talking to potential suitors." Her companions frowned. The women were completely oblivious to three of the men grimacing a distance away, one of which was Rogue. He, Natsu and Gajeel, a black haired man with sharp eyes and metal studding his face and arms exchanged glances with each other.

"It won't be long before I'm married anyway," the young heiress added.

"That's harsh," the youngest member of their group, Wendy replied.

"It's what happens when you're born to a wealthy family," Lucy explained. "Arranged marriages are common between the higher classed; however, that wasn't the case between my parents. Something like that isn't going to be part of my life and heirs are expected in the near future."

"Cannon ball!"

The girls screamed when a wave of water hit them. "Natsu!" they cried.

Natsu gave them a goofy grin, "What? It's time to get in the water. Get in!" When he got no reply from them he splashed them deliberately. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

"Natsu!"

"Splash me again and you're dead!" the terrifying voice of Erza was cut off with another splash to her face before the boy realized his imminent demise lay before him.

Several laughs broke out at Natsu's expense as he tried to swim away from and angry bikini clad redhead. Fortunately, his distraction decimated the tense atmosphere the girls had created with Lucy's reveal of her future and everyone stripped down to their swimming suits. Rogue was thankful for the salmon haired teens' intervention. Listening to Lucy's conversation was becoming depressing and since his decision to pursue her he realized it wouldn't be an easy task if her father was intending to give her away so someone of equally high status.

He was grateful he didn't inform her that he had excellent hearing and could hear conversations from a distance. His sense of smell and vision were superb too.

"He's right," Gray stripped down into his swim trunks. Juvia had hearts in her eyes. "We came to have fun in the sun and enjoy the water."

"Juvia will come with you Gray!" the bluenette latched on his arm. He grimaced with her affection and tried to retreat into the water only to drag her with him.

"Why don't you two just go out already?" Gajeel replied boredly.

Several of the girls just nodded. "Just give up and be a man!" the booming voice of Elfman proclaimed. He was a largely muscular man with silver hair and a scar running from his right eye down his cheek. This was Mirajane's younger brother. The youngest of the two siblings was Lisanna, a girl with short silver hair and blue eyes. She sometimes participated in her sisters' matchmaking schemes.

Levy strolled up to Gajeels side, "Come on," she wrapped her arm around his and yanked him toward the water, "let's go." The man huffed but obeyed her.

Lucy smiled as her friends enjoyed the water when she noticed Rogue sit down beside her. She gave him a smile. "It looks like you're having fun."

He bobbed his head, watching the others splash each other or participate in other water activities. "I haven't been surrounded by this many people at one time. It's different, but welcoming. Your friends have been very cordial."

She smiled again, "They like you, just as I knew they would." She watched as Natsu and Gray attempted to drown each other with deadly auras with Erza stepping in to beat them senseless. "They are easy to get along with." The blonde glanced at him, "You'll have to bring your friend next time. The more the merrier." She chirped.

"I did invite him, but he said he was busy. I'll convince him next time." He felt Sting was up to something but he wouldn't press his friend for details.

"That would be good. I look forward to meeting him too." The Heartfilia heiress stood, her clothes had already been shed so she was dressed in a blue bikini. "Let's go have some fun."

The dark haired male rose to his feet and slid off his boots and socks then moved to remove his shirt. His vision was blocked momentarily and he missed the blush that rose to the woman's cheeks before she quickly turned away. She dismissed herself and stomped off hurriedly. He smirked at her behavior. While he couldn't see her face, he could hear the accelerated beating of her heart and the hastening of her breath. Her reaction pleased a primal urge in him. It proved she was at least attracted to him and he hoped that would help ignite a spark with the relationship he was working hard to develop with her. Similar feelings between the two would make courtship more enjoyable for both parties. Dragons who sought mates who weren't interested made life together challenging. It would have the same result as an arranged marriage, where the relationship was one-sided or neither partner cared for the other. Rogue wanted to make this work for both of them. Skiadrum bestowed ancient wisdom into his mind since early age. Pursuing a mate was the most sacred of all institutions. It was the equivalent of marriage. He wanted a partner who wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. Her flustered expression gave him hope that his efforts would not be in vain. However, there was one obstacle in his way, her father and his attempts to control her future.

"Oi! Rogue! You coming in?" Natsu waved at him boisterously, snapping Rogue from his deep thoughts.

Several water battles later and other recreational activities everyone decided it was time for lunch, mostly the boys delight.

"I'm so hungry I would eat all of it!" Natsu cried, preparing to grab everything that was edible.

"Don't even think about it, dense brain!" Gray growled. "Save some for the rest of us!" both teens faced each other with oppressive auras.

The others just ignored their antics and dug in to their portions. Mirajane had a bright smile on her face. Gajeel was the only one who looked irritated. Finally the red headed referee stepped in and knocked both boys unconscious. "Finally, peace and quiet," she sighed.

"Yeah, but that's just how they are," Wendy piped up with an enduring smile.

Levy sighed, "Yeah, but it gets old very fast sometimes. It's amazing how much energy they have when they're around each other."

"Oh come on," Mira chirped, her happy façade never faltering. "They're just having a good time. There's never a dull moment with them around."

Gajeel scoffed, "You call that entertainment? Whatever, I'll just eat their portion before they wake up."

Levy gasped, "Don't you dare!"

Red eyes narrowed at her, "It's their fault for getting knocked out so easily by Erza."

"Because she's manly!"

"It's still been a great day even though we're missing a few." Wendy said. "We'll have to do this again before the summer ends and hopefully they'll be able to make it."

Everyone agreed. After letting their stomachs settle they regrouped in the water. Unfortunately the two unconscious boys only had a morsel to enjoy when they came too. The salmon haired one putting up the most protest and his gut expressing its dire need of nourishment loudly.

Slowly the sun was sinking in the horizon and it was decided to call it a day. One by one the group dispersed their separate ways with promises to see each other again soon. Natsu was the first to part, claiming he was about to starve to death. With a final goodbye to their new friend, he was gone.

"See you again later, Rogue. It was fun!" Mira waved.

"See you 'round," Gajeel said with Levy and Gray and Juvia following after him.

"Bye Rogue," Levy smiled, "make sure Lucy gets home safely now."

"Until next time," the dark haired man waved before trying to shake his stalker off of him.

The walk was a comfortable silence. As exhausting as the day was neither Rogue nor Lucy could say it wasn't fun. The blonde heiress lead them to her home, unknowingly to her, her companion already knew where she lived, but chose not to disclose that information. On several occasions he had made sure she got home safely. He mentally cursed himself, he was a stalker. Suddenly his potential mate began giggling. She looked at him and explained herself. "I was just thinking, if Skiadrum was unlike what he is, they wouldn't have behaved like that." This woman was a conundrum. She was laughing at something that didn't sound funny but he let it slide. Her smile and joy was beautiful.

Large gates came into view and the guards recognized her immediately. She turned to her friend, "Thanks for walking me home. I will be fine now." She smiled, "I'll see you later and I hope you had fun."

He nodded with a small smile, "It was fun. Have a good night, Lucy." Rogue turned away with the silent promise they will see each other in the near future. The way he said her name made her heart pound rapidly in her chest and a fully bright smile blossom across her face as she walked through the wide open gates and toward her home.

"How was your day dear?" Her mother greeted. Lucy embraced her mother.

"It was a great day!" she said with a radiant smile. The young woman pulled away. "I'm going to take a bath now." Layla noticed her daughter had a bounce in her step and the expression she wore was a dead giveaway. She once reacted that way when she was younger. Her dear daughter was smitten with the dark haired boy who brought her down from the mountain. Not to mention she was passing a large window to see Lucy and the boy, whose name she learned was Rogue from her only child, exchanging goodbyes by the gate.

A frown ghosted her lips. Her daughter was destined to be married to someone she didn't love. With a heavy sigh, the lady of the Heartfilia wished there was a way to get her daughter away from her fate.

-0-

Her feet were hurting. Which was understandable since she was walking to the mountain to visit Rogue for the day. The summer heat was bearing down on her. Sure she could have gotten a ride to bring her, but she didn't want to bother anyone since everyone was busy. Fortunately the thick foliage of the forest provided some shady comfort. Her only problem was that she didn't exactly know where the mouth of the cave was and she didn't think to ask Rogue since this was a spur of the moment visit. "Smart one, Lucy," she grumbled to herself. "If I ever find him I'll have to ask."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a new, male voice asked.

She epped and spun on her heels and saw a handsome light blonde young man watching her rather lazily. "Who are you?" she asked. She didn't think many people would be wandering through the forest.

"The name is Sting," he walked up to her, close enough to better catch her smell. She had a pleasant scent, he noted. He was still trying to understand what attracted Rogue to her since he didn't disclose details. Sting also couldn't deny that she was easy on the eyes, but there had been plenty of pretty, no, beautiful women he and his broody, stoic best friend had seen. So why her?

Truthfully, he observed the two together the other day at the lake. The only way to hide from a dragon slayer was to stay out of range and downwind so he couldn't catch his scent, which had been difficult but he succeeded since Rogue never caught him.

"I'm Lucy, so…what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see my best friend, but I heard you instead."

"Where's your friend?"

He smirked, "Why would you want to know, blondie?" he was pleased with her reaction.

"Because I was looking for my friend. He's not my best friend, but I hope we can be close. I only met him a few days ago actually." Blood flooded her cheeks with her admission to the complete stranger.

' _So she liked Rogue,'_ Sting stared at the girl, "How about we go look for my friend and then we'll help you find yours? I can't leave a pretty woman alone in the forest with man eating beasts." And Rogue would kill him if something happened to her while he was aware she was here. A potential mate in distress can trigger deadly consequences.

"You wouldn't mind?" she inquired. "I don't want to intrude."

He turned his back to her and grinned, "Well if you want to take your chances with some crazy animal I won't stop you." He could smell her sweating bullets.

"Fine," she relented, "let's go find your friend."

"So, to start off, what's your friend like?" Sting asked. He thought it would be good to hear what she thought of his best friend while he wasn't around to hear it for himself and so he could hear her honest opinion of him.

"Well," she began, thinking of the right words. "I've only met him a few days ago. He's about your height with black hair and dreamy red eyes." Lucy flushed, realizing exactly what she said. "He's pretty reserved from what his father has told me. Rogue has a great personality once he lets you see it. I also felt sad for him when I learned he only has one friend. I'm sure his friend is a great guy, but I haven't met him yet. I introduced him to my friends yesterday. They really like him. Friends are great to have." She smiled wistfully.

Sting thought she was something else, but hearing the enthusiasm in her voice when she talked about Rogue put him at ease. He didn't want his best friend to fall for some chick from a stuck up high class with him and be stuck with her for the rest of his life and be miserable. Thankfully the blonde man could see she was down to earth and just as smitten with him as he was her, "Seems I had you pegged wrong," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, unsure if she heard anything at all.

He shook his head, giving her a dashing smile with perfect white teeth. "It's nothing. So what else do you like about this guy you just met?"

Talking with her came easier that he expected and she was so distracted she failed to notice important landmarks she would have quickly identified as the place she was sacrificed. The topic had shifted to her dreams of becoming an author, although she disclosed that in confidence only to Rogue and Levy previously.

"Lucy? Sting? What are you doing here?" the familiar masculine voice made the woman blush slightly.

Rogue stood before them surprised with their appearance.

"Sup Rogue," Sting waved casually.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lucy cried, glancing between both men before staring completely at a slightly grinning blonde. "Rogue is your friend?"

"Yup!"

The female visibly paled. "Then…everything I said…"

"Don't worry," he brushed it off as if it were nothing. "I won't tell anyone."

She wasn't sure she believed him. _'I can't believe this!'_ she mentally banged her head against a wall. _'I practically told him I have a crush on his best friend!'_

"What did you do to her, Sting?"

The said man rose his hands in defense, "Nothing! She just divulged classified information to me and I promised not to tell a soul. Even from my bestest buddy, that is, unless she tell you herself." He winked at his fellow blonde, making her blush increase

Rogue watched them. He was pleased that Sting and Lucy met and are getting along. Although he wished he was present to monitor his eccentric best friend. Another feeling came upon him and soon realized his instincts were slightly on the jealous side. Part of him, the beast side, desired to separate them.

A deep thrumming chuckle tore him from his malicious thoughts. Lucy gaped in awe as an unfamiliar dragon arrived with Skaidrum. He was a massive, white dragon with golden eyes.

" _Hello, friend of Ryos. I am Weisslogia, Sting's father."_

"I'm Lucy," she smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

" _Likewise."_

" _Good morning, Lucy."_ Skiadrum greeted.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Rogue inquired, not that he wasn't happy to see her.

"Uh, I came to visit you," she fidgeted, "but I got lost and was going in the wrong direction before Sting and I met. He said he was meeting a friend of his and offered to help me find mine afterwards, but I didn't realize he was your friend too." The woman scratched her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"I was going to introduce you two anyway; however, I never did show you where I live. The fault is mine." The black haired male concluded. "I am grateful to Sting for intercepting you." Sting blinked, baffled. "There are many vicious beasts in the woods."

"Told you, blondie." Lucy felt a tic in her eye.

"Don't forget you are a blonde too, but I do not bleach my hair so much the chemicals kill all my brain cells." His expression made her smirk. Rogue and the two dragons grinned in amusement.

" _I like her even more,"_ Weisslogia stated. _"Sting needs a female like that."_

Lucy blinked in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

She noticed her dark haired knight pale visibly and the dragons chuckle, _"Another time, perhaps."_ Skiadrum said, shifting large red eyes toward her. _"Have you seen the earth from the sky?"_ Lucy shook her head, _"Since the day is still young, how about a dragons eye view of the world?"_ his huge body shifted, _"Ryos."_

Two strong arms encased her and in a matter of moments she and Rogue were on Skiadrum's back with her crush seated snuggly behind her. She fought hard to keep the pink from her face with his close proximity. He was close enough she could feel his chiseled torso pressed against her back and his hands on her waist to keep her firmly in place. His deeply alluring voice spoke gently from behind her, warm breath tickling her ear. "Hold on." She had to stop herself from nodding dumbly. He was turning her brain to mush and she didn't give a damn. Lucy reveled in the snug fit of their bodies.

The shadow dragon slayer was becoming intoxicated in the scent of her hair and skin. Her curvy figure almost made him growl. Honestly, he was teasing the woman and once again he was pleased to witness his efforts affected her.

Just then he heard a nearly silent cough broke him from his momentary bliss when he noticed Sting mounted the white dragon's back. His expressive blue eyes were watching the two with a slight grin.

With a quick warning from Skiadrum they lifted off. Soon enough they were soaring high in the sky and the female was instantly absorbed in the scenery as lush forest became farmland and flat earth turned to hills and mountains. "Wow, you can see for miles." A small smile graced Rogue's lips at her wonder. The white dragon was to their left.

"You like to go fast blondie?" Sting asked playfully. "Bet you guys will lose a race."

" _You're on,"_ Skiadrum accepted the challenge. _"Just do not cry when you lose."_ Both the white and shadow dragons sped up. Lucy pressed flush against her companion once more. Everything now flew by in a blur but she was quick to encourage Skiadrum to go faster. Wind pounded their ears and chilled their skin but that hardly noticed in the thrill of adrenaline.

Unfortunately the race ended in a tie, though they were happy with the outcome. Now reduced to lazy gliding, Lucy asked a question she thought of a day ago. "Hey Rogue, how did you appear as a shadow when we first met?"

"Skiadrum taught me dragon slayer magic. I can us the abilities he as a dragon can perform."

"Dragon slayer?" she repeated. "Why do you call it that? You kill dragons with that magic?" she was unsure what this meant.

"Many years ago a war erupted between the dragon race. Some wanted humans to only remain a food source while others wanted to coexist with humans. So in order to change the tide of an evenly matched war, the dragons who sought coexistence with humans granted some the power to slay dragons with magic. Skiadrum isn't only my father, but my mentor in dragon slaying magic as well. The dragons who opposed the coexistence are nearly extinct, very few remain and have most likely resorted to hiding. Our magic is still needed in case an enemy dragon appears, although one of our dragons can take care of that before Sting or I get involved. There are few other dragon slayers and their dragon parents." Rogue explained.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Have you met them?"

Her love interest chuckled before catching her big, brown eyes. "You actually know three of them."

"What?" her façade made him laugh a little more.

"You mean you didn't know? Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu are dragon slayers." He watched her with soft red eyes as her mind turned blank. "Wendy controls wind. Gajeel utilizes iron. And Natsu creates fire."

"They…never told me that."

" _They probably did not want to frighten you, or believed you would not believe them."_ Weisslogia stated. _"However it was most likely because dragons do not want outsiders to snoop around for our lairs. As much as we wanted coexistence, there are those who still fear us or are curious."_

"That makes sense, I guess." Lucy nodded. "I'll just wait until they are ready to tell me. But why did you reveal yourself to me and the other girls from my village if you prefer to hide, Skiadrum?"

A deep rumble emitted from his chest. _"Because I was having fun and you have met my only human company."_

"Hey!" Sting scoffed.

"Whatever," came the reply from behind her. Lucy giggled before it became full blown laughter. When she calmed down she watched as they soared through the clouds and felt Rogue's arms tighten slightly.

She sighed, reveling in the moment. _'If only this could last…because I could get used to this…'_

-0-

 **I'm going to end it there, hopefully you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. I love RoLu and I enjoyed Sting and Weisslogia's appearance in it as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

-0-

"So Lucy who is this stud I keep hearing about from Mirajane?" a playfully curious feminine voice asked. The heiress tried to keep her face from turning pink. Mira would tell every one of their peers who were not able to attend the picnic a few weeks ago every little detail. The matchmaking demon had an excellent memory, unfortunately for Lucy. Cana returned from a three week vacation with her father Gildarts only a few short minutes ago and made an unannounced visit. She knew that if she had told her blonde when she was coming Lucy would have left the manor all together to avoid this conversation. Unfortunately, Lucy knew her friend wouldn't let up until she was satisfied with answers.

"His name is Rogue. He's a friend."

Purple eyes narrowed and a sly grin marred her lips. She poked her blonde companions' cheek. "Oh, don't give me that, Miss Heartfilia. I know you like him more than that. It's obvious on your face."

They were sitting in one of the massive studies that was used for entertaining guests. Both were enjoying a glass of iced tea and pastries with the large windows open. The cool summer breeze ruffled the curtains with gentle caresses.

Brown eyes shifted away, "Fine," she admitted lowly, "I do like him."

Cana grinned salaciously, "So he's gorgeous, then?" when the blonde flushed she was pleased.

"He is attractive."

"I want to meet him. What's he look like?" Fortunately, instead of having to describe him Lucy had a picture. "What a hunk. Did you tap that?"

"Cana!"

"What? You know you want to! You better move fast, he's quite the catch. He probably turns heads everywhere he goes. If you don't make a move, I'll have to." The brunette reached for her tea and took several gulps.

Her statement made Lucy pause. Cana was a beautiful woman. All of her girlfriends were and although Wendy was still young, she would one day be a gorgeous girl. The brown haired female sitting before her easily caught a man's attention. Of every woman in her group, Cana probably had the most experience with the opposite sex. She wasn't a tramp or anything of that nature. As she put it "lonely but not desperate." She just had yet to find someone she genuinely felt something deeper for. Lucy never expected for her comment on trying to woo the same man she was developing feelings for.

' _No Lucy!'_ she thought to herself. _'Your chances with a relationship are doomed! You're expected to be married off sometime soon anyway! Rogue can't be more than a friend!'_ the idea saddened her greatly. _'Figures, the one guy I am remotely interested in and he's not of the same class as me. Father would never approve.'_

"He got any friends who look just as yummy as he does?" Fortunately, Cana didn't notice Lucy's darkening features and immediately pulled the poor girl from her ill thoughts.

"I met his friend Sting, but I don't think you want to go with that one. Don't get me wrong he's a good guy, but he's not your type. He's a little cocky. I think he has a superiority complex or something. He could very well be a playboy, but I haven't heard much from Rogue about his antics."

"I want to meet him anyway," the brunette handed the blonde the picture back. "When are you going to see Rogue again? Or I should ask when is he going to be at our next group outing?"

"We were going to meet up next Wednesday," Lucy explained. "Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy won't be there though. They each said they're going out of town. What kind of phony bologna is that? At the same time too! They do that each year at the beginning of August. Natsu's been calling me though here and there to tell me a few things that's going on, but I get the feeling he's not telling me something."

"Whoa," Cana waved to try and calm her friend. "You two aren't dating again, are you? That sounds like some unresolved issues there."

"We're not dating," the blonde sighed, "I just don't like it when my best friend keeps secrets from me." In the past Lucy will admit she did have a crush on Natsu at one point, but after they went on a few dates they realized that their feelings for each other was a strong friendship. Fortunately nothing happened to jeopardize that bond they have now. _'He's hiding something, I know it. Just like he hid the fact that he's a dragon slayer like Rogue.'_

"Either way, Rogue is pretty gorgeous from this picture. I think you should give him a chance. Mira said he's got a thing for you."

Lucy choked on the tea she began sipping. Mira's innocent, smiling face filled her vision. That matchmaking devil! Once she cleared the air passage she set her tea down and faced the laughing brunette. "It's not like that. We're friends."

When the other woman calmed down her gaze leveled with deep brown. "Are you sure he doesn't see you as something more than a firned? Mira's got an eye for this kind of stuff, remember." She began inspecting the picture once more. "Besides, I think it looks like he's looking at you in this picture."

Both women were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice a blonde haired man pass the door with a frown on his stern face.

-0-

Rogue knew who was there before he was standing before him. He just finished with his training for the day when he sensed another presence. Sweat glistened across the pale planes of his torso. His dark hair was tied in a ponytail, or as much as would stay in it anyway. The breeze was welcoming as it rustled through the shady underbrush of the trees and the gentle rushing of water in the stream was soothing. In all it was a beautiful day.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Natsu," he greeted.

The dark haired man turned and faced the salmon haired dragon slayer. His expression was serious and his eyes hard-set like diamond. It slightly unnerved Rogue, but his blank face never wavered.

"We need to talk," the tone of his voice left no room for argument. "Man to man."

Since the first meeting with Lucy's friends, he realized this was going to happen sooner or later. Technically Rogue was invading another dragons' territory. Even if Gajeel and Wendy were present as well they were invited by the territory boss, who was Natsu. "I want to know what you intend to do with Lucy. I've been aware of every trip you made into the village and every time you were following her. I've let it go because I could tell you weren't a threat. But now I'm certain you're planning to claim her as your mate."

The shadow dragon slayer sat on a bolder, with a low sigh. "If you know then why are you asking what my intentions are? But I'm not going to be a selfish bastard and make her mine, but I will give her the chance to choose." He noticed the tension immediately leave the other man. Now he understood. Natsu was simply protecting his friend from an unreciprocated bonding.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, his voice still hard. "You heard that her father plans to give her hand to another. I've met her father on several occasions and to be honest, he makes me nervous." His admission surprised Rogue. "I don't mean scared or anything, but that his influence in people's lives can determine happiness and misery. He's a tough man to crack. You're going to have to seriously convince him to let Lucy be with you." It was also surprising that the dense boy was giving him advice.

"I don't want to see Lucy unhappy. Arranged marriages have very little to do with someone's happiness. She will never be happy if she's forced into the relationship. I don't want her with some jackass who won't take care of her," the fire dragon slayer growled in irritation with the situation his best friend was in. "I'm fine with that man being you just as long as you provide her with the basic needs and she agrees to it." A thought struck Rogue, but the other man was oblivious to it. "Anyway, I want to spar with you. Just to make sure you're strong enough to protect her in case something dangerous arrives."

The dark haired male agreed. If it would mean his potential mates' best friend would approve of their relationship, then he'd accept any challenge thrown his way. Natsu grinned, "Just so you know, I'm not going to hold back."

Rogue replied confidently, "Neither will I."

They sparred for hours.

As they regained their breaths Natsu provided him with his answer. "Not bad." Rogue put up a good fight, but was no match for the fire dragon slayer. "I entrust Lucy to you, but you should know even with that privilege I'll protect her. She's like a sister to me, although I didn't know that until we started dating." Rogue knew about their relationship and was relieved when they mutually broke it off. "All of her friends will jump to her protection if she's in trouble. So if a time arises when you can't handle protecting her alone, let us know. You'll be part of the family is she agrees to your proposal." Natsu started walking away with a wave of his hand, "Anyway, see ya 'round!"

Later that evening Skiadrum was well aware of the melancholy emitting from his son. Though Rogue was as silent as usual it was easy to pick up on the man's change in mood. Raising him from an infant to the man he is now showed just how well he knew him. He found the young dragon slayer gazing at the silver moon from a rocky perch. _"What is it, Ryos?"_

Rogue ran a hand through his hair, a gesture the dragon knew to be unease or uncertainty. "I spoke with Natsu today. Just something he said that got me thinking… I have nothing to offer Lucy."

" _He does not want you as her mate?"_

"No," Rogue answered, "he is rather glad I'm interested in her. However, he wants me to provide for her basic needs then I realized I have no shelter for her."

" _The cave is unsuitable?"_

"It is inadequate."

The dragon thrummed in thought, _"You are perfectly capable of providing for your mate, Ryos. Whether it is a cave or an enclosed dwelling. I do not think she would care as long as she is protected from the elements. However, if you are so concerned, build one. It is important to have a nest of your own."_

Rogue contemplated deeply for a moment, mulling over his father's words. He was right. If Lucy was going to be by his side he had to provide a suitable home for the both of them. The young man was a little late in the game though. Mating season was just around the corner and he hadn't even prepared for this moment in his young life. Sting was farther along in terms of preparation and he was the master of procrastination. There was so much to do in such a short amount of time. He didn't even have the slightest idea what to do. This special time in his life stirred all sorts of doubts around in his head. With a final sigh, he stood up, "I better get to sleep early. If I'm going to make adequate living arrangements for us, I have to begin first thing in the morning."

He was determined to finish this mission before could attempt to speak with her father for her hand.

-0-

"Miss Lucy, your father would like to see you in his study," one of the female servants said.

"Thank you," the young blonde placed her book down and exited her room. It didn't take long before she was knocking on her father's door.

"Come in," a muffled masculine voice announced.

She opened the doors and crossed the spacious room until she stood before a large desk she'd seen her father work behind many times. A tall, blonde man dressed in a brown business suit stared out the massive windows. Lucy couldn't see his face. He never called for her unless it was something important. Her heartbeat quicken, her suspicion to the actual meaning of this visit. She schooled her face into a mask where nothing he said would bother her.

Jude Heartfilia turned toward her with a hard set face. "I've called you here because I have found you a suitor. You will marry into the Straight family, Dan Straight. I expect you to give birth to male heirs." Dan Straight was a womanizer. He fawned over one woman one moment then found another one the next. Of all the men of the high class, he was the one she hoped she wouldn't be hitched with. She could deal with stuck up jerks, but she couldn't stand playboys.

"There will be a ball to celebrate the engagement in two days. I'm expecting much from this, Lucy. Do not let me down." That was the day before she was supposed to meet Rogue again and introduce him to her other friends at the next outing she was telling Cana about.

"Is that all?" the young blonde asked formally.

"That is all. You are dismissed." With that her father seated himself at his desk and began to immerse in the piles of paperwork.

Once Lucy exited her fathers' study she exhaled a deep breath. The day had finally come. Now she was betrothed to someone she didn't care for in the slightest. Her life was fun until this point. Expectations and proper society were in the near present and she couldn't help but wish she wasn't the daughter of a wealthy businessman. At times like this she wished she was ordinary and had no major worries of this magnitude.

After she retreated into the safe quarters of her room she couldn't stop her chaotic thoughts from running rampant and bringing one person to mind. _'I suppose I'll never see Rogue again.'_

-0-

Rogue sighed. He was standing outside the gates of the Heartfilia mansion. Its been several days since he last spoken with the young woman who captured his attention. However Natsu's surprise visit provided him with insight about what he still had to do. He was in the process of purchasing a home and was able to find a suitable job with decent pay. That was a start to show her father he was willing to financially capable to taking care of his daughter. Although he dreaded the reason he was here altogether but knew it had to be done.

Postponing it would only make things harder. The guards let him enter the grounds without issue when they recognized him. Rogue rang the doorbell and heard all the movement within until one pair of feet were in front of his location. The person who greeted him was one of the maids.

"Oh," she said when she saw him. "I'm sorry, but Lady Lucy isn't here right now," she apologized to him for a wasted journey.

He responded with a polite dip of his head, "I'm actually here to speak with Jude Heartfilia, if he is accepting visitors at this time. It won't take long."

She blinked at his manners before she smiled gently as she invited him in before closing the door. "I will speak to the master, please, wait here for a moment." And with that she scurried off. His keen hearing could hear the other servants speaking about him.

"He's Lady Lucy's friend."

"He has wonderful manners."

"I'm pleased to see a well-mannered young man as Lady Lucy's friend."

He also heard the conversation between the maid and the man he came to see. Rogue gave a shallow breath when he realized his trip wouldn't be in vain and he would get the chance to speak with the patriarch.

Now for the hard part.

The maid entered through the doorway and bowed. "This way please." He followed after her down the long halls and another servant opened another door. It clicked closed as he crossed through the threshold. A blonde haired man stood with his back to him, staring into the courtyard through the towering windows. He turned, "I'm glad to finally meant the man who saved my daughter and escorting her from that treacherous mountain. Thank you." He was genuine with his gratitude but the dragon slayer sensed the shift in the atmosphere. "I have an idea about what you want to talk about, but I'm afraid it can't be." The dark haired young man felt his heart skip a beat, he expected this, but that didn't make it any less painful. "Lucy is engaged to the heir of the Straight family. She is attending a ball this evening to honor their engagement. The relationship you wish to pursue with her stops now. Don't make me resort to having to separate you two."

His heart constricted painfully. "Sir, I would be good to her," the young man spoke up, feeling he should at least plead his case before dropping the bomb. "Lucy isn't a trophy to be given away and courted and boasted about." Rogue was well aware of the crowd that had gathered outside the door the moment he entered, listening to the conversation. They began to scatter in panic when another individual made their way over, but then they all returned to eavesdropping. Mr. Heartfilia's eyes narrowed. Rogue never looked away from the piercing gaze and continued on as his features hardened. "Besides, a dragon doesn't do well when his mate is about to be given away to another man." His revelation surprised the older man and one of the eavesdroppers opened the door. At first Rogue thought he was looking at Lucy. Her stare directed toward the blonde man. The servants dived for cover so their master wouldn't know they were listening to their young mistress's fate.

"Jude, dear, you can't defy the laws of ancient magic." Even her voice was similar to Lucy.

"Lucy will marry into the Straight family. No ancient laws will prevent me from changing my mind on the matter." Jude announced, staring hard at the youngest male. "I will not have Lucy living in caves like a wild animal," Rogue almost growled at the insult.

"Think of your daughter's happiness for once rather than your business," his wife tried to reason with a quiet and soft voice. "You're giving her away."

"She knows it's for the good of the company," Layla looked heartbrokenly at her husband in that moment.

The young man was attempting to refrain from punching this stubborn old fool. "Lucy deserves better from her own father," he stated lowly, his anger clearly noticed by the married couple. Both of them looked at him. Crimson orbs met the hard ones of the patriarch with a challenge. "It's ultimately her decision." He carried on before he was interrupted. "I was never going to take her by force. The choice will be hers, not someone else who forces their ideals on her." Saying what needed to be said, he bowed politely. "Thank you for your time," and with that he turned on his heel and walked to the door. He could hear the words exchanged between husband and wife before the clinking of heels hurried after him.

"Young man," he stopped just before he reached the exit.

Slowly he turned and met matching brown eyes. He was slightly taken aback when he saw a small soft smile directed at him, much like the one Lucy wears. "Would you sit with me for a moment?" This woman's kindness and similarity to her daughter made it difficult to say no. He followed her to a spacious living area. When they were both seated, Mrs. Heartfilia offered him a cup of hot tea and regarded him with that same gentle look. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?" he inquired, confused.

"I'm not thrilled about Lucy's current engagement. I wanted better for her and I see it's possible. She'd be happy with you. I ask that you take care of her."

"She still engaged. Mr. Heartfilia hasn't accepted that ancient magic law applies."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He wasn't so sure.

"I don't want to tarnish her reputation," he answered.

Again he was taken aback with her kind smile, "I trust you." She stood up and gestured him to follow her. "But first…"

-0-

Lucy was downright bored. When she was younger she didn't mind these lavish parties so much, but now as a young woman she realized how fake and stuck up some of the attendees were. Her parents were mingling with some of the other noble guests. She had plenty of people come and congratulate her about her engagement. The blonde had mastered the art of false smiles at these events and thanked them when she really wished to run away. _'What I would give to never attend another one of these parties,'_ she thought.

Her fiancé was currently chatting up another woman, who looked ready to murder him. Lucy secretly wished she would, so she would be single again. _'This is to be my life…'_

The only entertaining thing going on had been the men who tripped over their feet and fall flat on their faces. Men she recognized as the ones who were trying to woo her even though she was already betrothed. She was glad karma came to bite them in the butt.

After some boring time later—she guessed it was hours at least—she managed to slip away unnoticed. The garden was a beautiful escape alight with solar lanterns lighting the stone paths. She heard the trinkling of water from the fountain. The figure was a mermaid with long hair and an urn pouring water elegantly into the pool below. Lucy sat along the edge and pulled off one of her heels, "My feet are killing me." She grumbled, working the knots out of her muscles.

A familiar masculine chuckle startled her.

"Rogue!" she cried, before quieting herself and glancing around. Fortunately the music was drowning out her yell, but security was around here somewhere. She looked at him. He was standing in front of her, handsome as always but even more so in the black tuxedo. Then she remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be bored."

"Yeah, but you can't stay here, you'll get caught. This was invitation only." She grabbed his wrist and began pulling him behind a large rose bush. He twisted his arm until he grasped her wrist firmly but softly and his feet remained firmly planted where he stood. The blonde looked at him and he stared back in silence. He'd been here since the party started and watched and heard every gesture and comment the young men attending expressed. He even went as far as to trip each one of them with his shadow. It pleased him greatly to humiliate them in front of their peers for degrading Lucy's honor with perverted stares and lewd words—although he would have rather been busting their faces. Also seeing who her betrothed was angered him when he saw the heir of the Straight family shamelessly attempting to flirt with other women. Thankfully they didn't care for his advances but the unfaithful actions made him burn in anger.

Lucy deserved so much better than an unfaithful partner. The moment she slipped from the ballroom he knew now was his chance.

She was turning heads in the floor-length pink gown she was wearing with a v-cut collar. The long white gloves she had on also prevented him from feeling the soft skin of her hands. Her eyes stood out with her hair in an elegant bun and the emerald earrings and necklace she wore and light make up. She truly was breathtaking.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as she stared at him with those expressive brown eyes. She blinked and realized his hand was extended as an invitation. He was the first one to ask her for a dance all night, although she would have refused them. A gloved hand slipped into his and he pulled her in close with one hand to her waist and the other in her hand. She could feel the body heat between them and fought down the burning sensation she had in her cheeks. Crimson met deep brown. He led her in the dance, eyes never straying from the other. Their movements weren't forceful or sloppy but perfectly synchronized.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked with a small smile. "I don't think Skiadrum could have taught you."

He broke their gazes and turned his face away, a pale color on his cheeks. "I've watched people do it. This is my first time dancing though," he admitted.

She hummed in response, "Well you're very good at it."

His orbs found hers again. When she broke it she laid her head against his chest and heard the steady heartbeat pulsing behind his ribcage. Their movements were slower now but still maintaining their rhythm. "I shouldn't feel anything for you," she whispered, "but I do."

"You're a special woman to me, Lucy." It was now or never. "I can't offer you an extravagant home but I will provide all of the basic necessities. I know this is sudden and you may not even believe what I'm about to tell you," she looked up and saw an even darker shade of pink on his face. "You're my mate."

Her heart stopped. "What? What does that mean?"

"It's means you're my life partner. All dragon slayers have one, because it comes from dragons. You are compatible with the magic I wield, I'm the darkness and you are the light." He explained slowly, uncertain of how she'll take this revelation. "Your father doesn't believe that the laws of ancient magic still apply to dragons. However, I'm not going to force you if you don't feel the same. I know this is sudden, but I had to tell you before you were married to that worthless excuse of a man." His uncharacteristic rambling was silenced when his face was cupped between two hands and a soft pair of lips met his.

When she pulled away she smiled. The dragon slayers stunned face was priceless. Certain he was speechless for a moment she spoke, "I never would have expected this from you, but I'm glad." Her thumb stroked his cheek. "Thank you, for considering my feelings. It means a lot that someone bothered. I like you Rogue, but we've only known each other for a month. Is there any way we can take this slower?"

He nodded and pulled her hands from his face but held onto them. "I planned to court you for a few years before it got that far. My only concern is how your father intends to give you away. I spoke with him earlier and he refuses to break off your engagement."

"I have an idea and tonight is the perfect night for it." He wondered what was going through her head but he trusted her if it helped get her away from her current suitor.

"Let's go," she said. Her father won't be pleased but she didn't care about his happiness, she cared about hers.

The young heiress walked with her head held high as she walked back into the ballroom with the dark haired slayer beside her. Other guests noticed the unknown partier at her side and stopped their chatting to stare. Musicians also ceased their playing of instruments when she stepped onto the stage with Rogue. She had everyone's attention. In the background her father stood with Mr. and Mrs. Straight. He looked displeased when he recognized her company, her mother, on the other hand, looked like she was trying to keep something in. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out today. I have an announcement to make. I apologize but you were misinformed." The crowd murmured and looked to their neighbors to see if they knew what was going on. Lucy waited for them to settle down before she continued. "I'm already in a relationship with someone under ancient law." It grew louder this time. Lucy met her father's hard eyes. "I'm sorry dad, I should have told you sooner, but Rogue and I have been seeing each other a few days before you and Mr. Straight made arrangements."

Mr. Straight spoke up then. "Would your suitor demonstrate his magic to prove your claim?" This man wasn't as strict as her father, but he was also a businessman and only extreme circumstances would allow him to break a contract.

Rogue extended his shadow to cover the entire floor and let every guest experience what it was like to sink in quicksand. Several individuals squeaked and cried as it slowly sank them to their knees before releasing them and the darkness shifted into life sized humanoid shadows of black walking and running and waving and eating.

The people seemed convinced and Rogue let the magic fade. As the visitors were talking to the others about what they just experienced the young pair on the stage watched as Mr. Straight turned to the Heartfilia patriarch. "Mr. Heartfilia, our contract is null and void. Ancient law applies to your daughter and this young man. Good luck with the expansion of your company."

-0-

 **Finished! Happy Thanksgiving! I didn't think I'd finish this tonight. Review please and let me know what you like, don't like or whatever. There's going to be one chapter left. For those of you who don't know I also wrote a Halloween one-shot called "At This Year's Halloween Party."**

 **Also, I have another RoLu one-shot in the works, well two or three of them actually. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

-0-

Sting sighed. He was taking a walk to clear his thoughts. Rogue and Lucy have been dating for slightly over three years and as much as he likes the blonde and hangs out with the two of them. He couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. Certain outings he just didn't need to attend.

The blonde wasn't oblivious to their growing relationship and seeing it made him slightly envious. Not in the "Lucy's stealing my best friend" or "I want Lucy for myself" but in the way that wasn't able to enjoy the experience like his friend was.

His feet lead him to the park, where many people were out enjoying the weather. With a tired sigh he sat down on one of the benches. Time ticked by as people came and went. The dragon slayer was so out of his thoughts he didn't notice when someone joined him. It was the scent that pulled him from his thoughts and Sting glanced over to his left and found a woman with short silver hair staring straight ahead. The young man blinked and looked at her better. He could smell the tears.

"I hope you don't mind that I sat down," her voice was slightly hoarse. It proved that she had been crying previously. She wiped the tear tracks from her face with a napkin. After a moment she glanced at him and he could see the bright color of her eyes even though they were slightly red and puffy. "I hope you never have to experience heartbreak. It sucks." She said, watching the people with sad eyes. "I also hope you don't cause it."

He wasn't sure what to say, so he remained quiet. Sting just watched her stare at everything she laid her eyes on.

"You want to get something to eat? You look like you need a distraction," he added.

She smiled gratefully then, "I could use it. I'm Yukino."

"Sting," he smiled.

"I don't know what kind of restaurants are here. I'm new to the area."

He thought for a moment, "You like Chinese?" he was happy when she nodded. "I know the best restaurant!"

"Sounds good."

She was by far the most interesting of the few women he'd been around. He had some dates in the past and they hadn't been as relaxed. Dare he say some of them were even disastrous? Those were some memories he'd rather forget much to the amusement of two dragons, who liked to bring it up on occasion. His best friend pipped up then that he would never date after hearing of Stings catastrophic evening. In all honesty, Yukino was different from the types of women he pursued. She wasn't wealthy, gaudy, superficial, high maintenance or cruel, which seemed to be what he thought he was attracted to or who he attracted. Rather she was intelligent, beautiful, sincere, and polite. _'Perhaps all this time I'd been looking for the wrong type of woman.'_ He thought, watching her with bright, alluring blue eyes. The young man was keenly attuned to the white haired woman in front of him, listening to her voice as she spoke about her hometown, observing the subtle way the corners of her mouth twitch as she shared some of her fondest memories. Not to mention her scent was enticing to his nose.

All too soon the evening had come to an end. They walked in the quiet streets, the autumn air cooling down slightly from the warmth of the day as the sky was painted in beautiful hues. As a gentleman he offered to walk her home. He was dreading the minute they reached her doorstep. There was a pull he'd never felt before and he didn't want it to leave. She turned to him with a genuine smile, "Thank you, Sting. After everything that happened today I feared it would only get worse." Her stunning orbs met his, freezing him in place. "You brought light into my day." The words made his heart skip a beat. Under normal circumstances he would have smirked arrogantly at the irony of him being the light. He was the Light Dragon Slayer after all.

She crossed the threshold when he stopped her. "Hey, Yukino." The woman blinked as he blurted out. "If you're not busy tomorrow, there's something I'd like to show you," he said. _'Or rather, someone.'_

Once again, he found himself taken by her smile, "Sure."

He gave her one of his own in return and he didn't fail to notice the quickening of her heart and the minute dust on her cheeks. "I'll pick you up at noon, dress casual." Their eyes met as he stepped back. "Until then." Moments later the aghast young woman closed her door.

Inside, she sighed and put a hand to her racing heart, she'd never felt such intensity as she had with him. For her, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

When he returned to his home, Weisslogia immediately took notice of his usually boisterous son's mood. He was oddly quiet but there was something else about his demeanor. For a moment he thought this Sting was an impostor. He brought his face right in front of Stings and gave him a hard stare.

"I'm bringing a friend over tomorrow," he answered under his father's scrutiny, feeling slightly abashed.

" _And who might it be?"_ his father inquired, curious, and perhaps, knowing. He did catch a feminine scent on him. _"Female?"_ The blonde walked around him without giving an answer. _"I look forward to meeting her."_ No other words were exchanged for the night.

Sleep did not come easy for the young slayer; his mind was soaring. He finally understands how Rogue feels.

Today Sting found his mate.

-0-

Lucy sighed for the nth time that day.

" _What's wrong Lucy,"_ Skiadrum asked from his rocky perch, basking in the warm sun.

"Rogue and I had an argument before he left town," she replied.

The dragon noticed his son's attitude and took a swift dive when he last saw him. He didn't ask any questions though, only observed the young man gather his things and leave. Lucy had been pretty quiet over the last few days and Skiadrum chose not to pry and offered her his silent support.

"I don't like leaving things broken," she added. "I don't even know how long it will be before he returns." Her chin was pulled up by the tip of his tail so his red eyes met her brown ones.

" _Keep your chin up,"_ the wise dragon stated. _"Every mate experiences arguments. It helps the both of you grow together. However, if neither party cooperates to settle things between them, it will drive them apart."_ He saw the young woman's eyes widen with fear, so he continued with the truth. _"When Rogue returns you two will make amends. Dragon's don't let their mates go so easily, especially over something petty. We're a stubborn race, but our loyalty runs deep."_

Those intelligent words put her turbulent mind to rest with their reassurance. Over the few years she and Rogue have been courting hearing all the ancient pearls of wisdom from Skiadrum fascinated her. He was gifted in the ways of calming her with simple statements or guiding her with advice. For a dragon, he was very knowledgeable about humans. He said that living for several hundred years granted him an insight to human behavior. Witnessing every war man waged. Watching friends and family turn on each other as well as love each other. The short lifespan of man and centuries in between provided the black dragon answers to pass on to his son when he was in need of them. Now he was offering them to his daughter-to-be.

The young heiress smiled gratefully at his reassurance. She was beginning to think that everything she and her dark haired slayer had gone through was about to crumble away. The argument could have been prevented with some communication prior to the event. Lucy couldn't believe how insignificant the reason was now that she thought of it. However, when Rogue walked off before either of them could explain everything is what scared her. If he could walk away now, what was stopping him from walking away from her forever? That's what had her apprehensive the whole few days he'd been gone. Though this action was far more preferable to him being the violent type to take his anger out on her physically. Rogue never struck her, but that didn't make watching him turn his back to her any less difficult.

"Thank you Skiadrum."

He hummed deeply, _"Why don't we go for a flight?"_ he suggested.

The blonde woman stood up and faced him. "I think that's a great idea." She climbed up his offered foreleg to help her clamber up. Once she seated herself upon his back he lifted his massive wings and thrust them downward, hoisting his mass into the air.

Lucy took a deep breath, the crisp air chilling her lungs. It was easy to forget about all your worries when you're flying. Sometime later the sun was setting over the horizon and the sky was painted a beautiful canvas of orange, yellow and pink.

" _I'll take you home,"_ the black dragon said. After Rogue announced to the village elders that Skiadrum was an ally to the people he made numerous appearances near town and the multitude have become used to his presence so his entry wouldn't cause panic. He swooped down to her massive courtyard and the guards greeted them, helping the young lady descend.

"Thank you," she told them then she turned to Rogue's father. "Thank you too, Skiadrum." Her hand stroked his scaly muzzle. A beautiful smile crossed her features when he let out a rumbling hum.

" _You are very welcome, Lucy."_ Another blonde woman scurried out the front door. _"Good afternoon Lady Layla."_

Lucy's mother gave the same dashing smile her daughter had. "Good afternoon, Skiadrum. Thank you for watching over Lucy."

A deep rumbling of his voice echoed. _"No trouble at all, after all, she is soon to be family."_ The youngest female blushed. She gave the black dragon kiss to his scaly cheek.

"Goodnight Skiadrum."

" _Goodnight Lucy."_ She left her mother outside to converse with Rogue's father. Servants smiled and greeted the young heiress as she passed.

"My Lady, your bath has been prepared," one of them said.

"Thank you." Within a minute she was in her bath, enjoying the warmth and how it eased her tense muscles. Baths always helped her relax and calm herself. She sighed in content. Her dark haired slayer flitted across her mind again. She was anxious to see him again, wondering how long it would be before they could fix their rocky relationship.

Not long after her long soak she tossed herself upon her soft bed. A cool breeze blew through the open balcony door, the curtains billowing gently. The air was crisp and soothing as it filled her lungs. She rolled off of her bed and walked out on her balcony, leaning against the railing.

Lucy exhaled and looked toward the horizon as the last rays of light turned into a blue haze. "Rogue…"

She was completely oblivious to the shift in the shadows behind her. The man she called emerged from his element, watching her with a bothered look on his face. Leaving her after their argument was hard. However, even though he wanted nothing more than to turn back and apologize, he knew the both of them needed time to cool down. Of course they had minor disagreements before, but this was by far the most explosive. Every moment away was a struggle but he fought it and put his current mission to the forefront of his mind, or as much as he could. His thoughts would always return to the young woman who bewitched him. Each time he recalled their dispute he felt more furious with himself.

He questioned her loyalty.

Damn his jealous dragon.

On several occasions, she had proven just how faithful she was. This one time, however, he let the jealous feeling burst. And it wasn't because of anything she did, in fact, it was over one of the stupid men who tried to woo her while he was present. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was usually so calm and composed but this was the last straw. For the entire duration of their courtship a few idiots would wander up to his girlfriend and hit on her, most were when he was not present. She told him of every instance after they happened so if some buffoon mentioned it to him he didn't think she was sneaking around.

However, this time they were enjoying lunch together when one of her wealthy, past, hopeful suitors came up and ruined their meal. Rogue wasn't only jealous, but he was slightly hurt when he realized just how dependent he was on her.

" _Why don't you just ditch this guy and let me show you a good time?"_

Naturally, he stood to his full height and intimidated the young man trying to steal Lucy from him. He was surprised that there were some guys who were challenging the known dragon slayer for the Heartfilia heiress. They should have known their efforts would be in vain.

It didn't take Rogue long to scare the guy off and the young woman felt the dangerous shift of aura her boyfriend emitted. She was baffled when he started walking off without a word to her after paying for their meal. Confused and slightly worried she followed him. He ignored every one of her inquiries and continued on stoically.

He couldn't explain the turmoil he felt as soon as the man told her to ditch him. It was said so casually as if he wasn't even there. That was what struck Rogue. He feared she would abandon him and his affection. After all, he did give her a choice to leave if she wanted too. Although after three years he didn't think that would happen, but the words hit him full force about what could happen. So to protect himself he said a few things he didn't mean when he finally voiced his thoughts. And he was also angry that he thought such things about her. The look that crossed her face replayed in his mind during his mission. In retaliation, she said some hurtful words back. And just like that, he walked away.

Now, he was watching the beautiful young female who enchanted him with her smile. She was still oblivious to his appearance behind her. Being this close to her he could smell the floral scent of her shampoo, smell the vanilla lotion on her skin, hear her voice tremble as she called his name. He shouldn't be here. Not after how horrible he was to her only a week ago. But in that time, he felt the longing he had for her. Felt the ache of loneliness without her radiant smile. The feel of her small figure in his arms as he held her tight and never wanting to let her go. Hearing her soft laugh when she was happy just by being around him.

A chocked sob broke him from his negative thoughts, "Rogue…" he noticed the smell of salt. The dark haired male chided himself for causing her such distress. He was making his mate suffer for his inability to control his jealousy and fear. "…I…I'm sorry…"

Her sobs fueled the guilt he felt. He realized leaving things as they were had been a horrible mistake, one he would not repeat in the future. That is…if she'd give him another chance.

He took slow, silent steps toward her trembling form.

Goosebumps rose on her bare shoulders, but she didn't care to go back in and get a jacket. Just then, she felt two large, calloused hands run up her arms, warming her skin with body heat. A masculine body pressed against her back with only an inch between them. There was only one person who could sneak up on her from the shadows. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her sobs. His hands rubbed up and down her arms and a sob escaped her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

His tone held so much regret and sincerity she was shocked. She looked over her shoulder to meet his alluring crimson gaze. In that moment she could see all of his sadness, fear, regret and hope. The eyes she fell in love with closed and she felt his hands grip her shoulders securely before they released her. Immediately she missed his warmth. "It wasn't you I was angry with," he said, stepping back several steps. She turned around to face him. "None of those things I said to you are true and the moment they left my mouth, I hated myself. Your loyalty has never wavered, and I was angry at myself for even thinking it. I felt jealousy, fear and betrayed, but you had done nothing wrong."

"I don't deserve you. Not if I can hurt you so casually."

The young woman could see he was beating himself up. But he wasn't the only one at fault. "I'm sorry too." His red eyes shifted over to her then. She moved to embrace him, arms wrapped around him tightly. Oh how she missed this, missed him. "I said things I didn't mean either. But next time, lets talk it out before either of us question our relationship."

His strong arms engulfed her smaller form. She felt safe. He was glad he could still hold her like this. It was something he was afraid he'd lost. "That's a good idea." Rogue pulled away, "Let's get you inside. I don't want my mate to get sick." He closed the balcony door after they entered. When he turned he found Lucy sitting on her bed.

The gentle smile she gave him reminded him just how lucky he was to have her. Every moment with her made his heart quicken and turned his mind blank. As he reached her side she giggled and tugged him down, both laying on the bed. Instantly he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, tucking his face into her neck, allured by her scent and the feel of her skin. She giggled.

Both of them were content just being in the presence of the other. "Only a few more days before the wedding," Lucy said. The grip on her tightened. It wouldn't be long before they would be each others. As husband and wife, and as mates. Rogue had worked hard over the three years to prove that he could provide for her, but of course, her father also made sure his daughter would have all she needed.

Their home was waiting for them to begin their lives together. However, for Rogue, home was wherever she was.

-0-

 **I'm not happy with the ending. I was trying to think of something different, but it's pretty boring. Writers block stinks, and it's what made the ending crappy. I may redo it if my brain thinks of and alternative ending. Anywho thanks for reading. Please read and review. I have other RoLu ideas stirring in my head.**


End file.
